University Life
by KairiR5
Summary: What one may think is true... another may disagree. After all, there's two sides to a coin. Auslly, AU, one-shot, humor.


**Summary: **What one may think is true... another may disagree. After all, there's two sides to a coin. Auslly, AU, one-shot, humor.

**A/N: **So I was inspired by this comic I read a while back, a year, two years tops, and I just remembered the plot line this week (Somehow my sister managed to trigger my memory of it with her gestures, words, and actions...). Give this a chance, please! :D Oh, and _'Chasing Yesterday'_ is finally updated! Check it out when you have the time, along with _'When in Love...'_! (Ah... random fact... my cousin's b-day was one month ago this day... and my mom's was May 26th... random... yup...)

Questions? Comments? Do so in a review, please? :)

**Warnings**: OOC, Not beta'd, light swearing, mentions of sex (not graphic!), etc.

**Disclaimer:** Austin & Ally belong to Disney Channel...

* * *

University Life  
_One-Shot_  
By KairiR5

* * *

The bright sun shone brightly into the secluded room.

She tossed in the bed, ever so slightly, on the verge of awakening. Her eyes twitched, announcing her immediate awakening, roused awake by the glaring sun.

Her doe chocolate brown eyes fluttered open, hazed with sleep.

_'What happened? Where am I?'_ her eyes wearily wandered around the room, trying to identify her location.

"Hm... This isn't... my dorm..." she announced, confused. "Hm?" she mumbled.

Sweat formed on her temple.

She tried to shift, only to be held back by a restricting limb - that was defiantly not hers! - around her waist.

The arm belonged to a male.

A blanket was covering them from waist down (She desperately hoped he had some clothes on under the blanket.). She was torn between wanting to know, and not wanting to, fearful of the idea that she dreaded happened last night.

Her eyes began from the tan hand that was wrapped around her body protectively and possessively, to the owner's facial features. She looked up and saw the sleeping face of a male.

Her eyes widened.

"Gah!" she exclaimed, and she scrambled out of his grasp, tearing his arm off his waist, and pushing him off the mattress and to the floor in a fit of fear.

_'Get off, get off, get off!'_

She heard his body crash into the floor (Briefly, she wondered if he was okay, because she was being herself (the compassionate person, despite horrendous circumstances), and she cared for others... But then she remembered she was in bed with him. She had to worry about her well-being before his!).

Terror filled her body in a split second.

She quickly gathered the blanket around her body, covering her body modesty, for she only had an extremely thin tank top on and her panties.

"W-wh-what?"

Her eyes widened in surprised as she saw that he still had his boxers on (glad that her wish that he was still clothed came true, whereas prior to seeing his boxers, she thought he was naked), and she clutched the blankets around her body tightly, hoping that this was all a horrible nightmare.

What_ did_ they do last night?

What the _hell_ did they do last night?

What the _fuck_ did they do last night?

"What the hell? What am I doing here?" she blurted out.

She heard groaning coming from the area he fell when she pushed him off.

"Hm?" she mumbled.

"What the hell?" a husky masculine voice complained.

The boy's head peeked from the bed's edge. He placed a hand on the bed for some leverage, and rubbed his eye with his free hand. He ran a hand through his hair, nonchalantly, a few seconds later.

Her eyes were still wide in shock as she took in his appearance.

He was a handsome guy, she could tell immediately.

He looked around her age, nineteen years old, with his facial expression. He looked so young and innocent... so carefree.

His beautiful blond hair - a shade of dirty blond - and tan skin, that she assumed wasn't natural, and that he got from spending lots of time in the sun (with the tan lines she spotted on several patches of his skin), that was extremely attractive. She had the distinct whim to run her hands through his blond hair, to see if it was rough or soft.

He was strong, she deducted, with his muscular body. He was shirtless, and because of that, she could tell he had a six-pack, and his biceps were bulging with muscles.

He looked very tall, with his longs limbs. She knew he was defiantly taller than her (most guys were, after all she wasn't that very tall herself), and she bet he was about six feet, maybe more, even.

His face was the best part, she mused to herself. He had a strong jaw, and she wanted to touch it.

His eyes were luring; they were a shade of dark brown, like coca brown, and they were beautiful.

His lips were a light shade of pink, and it was a perfect shape for a guy (and she had the urge to lean over an kiss him chastely on the lips).

His nose was perfectly shaped, too. It was neither too large, nor too small - just right.

He looked very attractive, in general.

...and oddly familiar.

But that didn't calm her, knowing that he was shirtless and the only thing he had on was boxers on, and that he was in bed with her, a few minutes ago. Plus, she was only adorning in a tank top that was extremely thin, and some panties, that weren't doing much to cover her bottom.

He blinked and smiled at her.

"Oh... Good morning." She stiffened, but refused to speak to him.

_'He's not surprised?'_

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Ah yes... How was your sleep? Did you sleep well, Ally?" She stared at him with frightened eyes, loosely resembling a deer in front of headlights.

How the hell did he know her name? She didn't know his, yet he knew hers!

He eyed her, contemplating before a smirk was plastered on his face.

_'Huh?'_

He got closer to her; his face was merely inches away, so close that she could feel his breath hitting her face as he spoke.

She froze.

He grinned.

"Was I good last night?" She gapped. "Did you enjoy it?" Her voice wasn't working; she couldn't speak no matter how hard she tried.

No.

Nonononono!

They di-didn't have s-s-s-se-sex did t-they?

Her face heat up quickly at the thought that entered her mind.

"Asshole!"

She slapped him hard, and pushed him away from her, hastily getting dressed. She threw them over her body, messily, ignoring the looks boring into her skull, eyeing her. She then ran out of the room like the devil was hot on her heels, in a fit to get away from him.

"Holy crap! What did I do wrong last night?"

She eyed him one last time, before shouting, "I'm out of here!"

All the while, he was forgotten.

He grinned, despite being slapped.

* * *

She leaned against a tree, panting heavily.

Her clothes were askew on her figure, hastily thrown on to escape that dorm, the hellhole she dubbed it.

"What happened?" she cried out, hoping it was not true. "What did we do?" She shut her eyes tightly. "Eh? I don't remember anything that happened yesterday... Crap!" Her mind wandered back to Friday, the day earlier.

There was a party that day, hosted for the beginning of the year back in college. She hadn't originally planned on attending it (because she wasn't a party type of person; she only attended a few parties a year, at the most, for crying out loud! And she was too much of a goody-goody to party during the school year...), but her best friend, Trish, managed to convince her otherwise.

And Trish gets what Trish wants, she learned, long ago, so she relented.

And so she attended... only to wake up in a stranger's bed.

"Let's see... I remember there was a party... I went to that party hosted by the campus... the party organizers organized it. Maybe I got a little drunk... curtsy of the persistence of the organizers... and their urging..." she mumbled to herself, trying to piece together information for her blank memory.

She groaned.

She pressed her hand to her forehead, as if it would trigger her memory.

She held her head in her arms, frustrated by her lack of memory.

"Ah! I remember what happened in the beginning. And then - ugh!" She massaged her forehead. Everything went blank again. "Him and I? Who was that, anyways? he knows my name, but i don't know his... Did he go to the party, too? Maybe he's one of the party organizers... What did - "

And then she stopped breathing for a split second.

Her heart stopped.

Her eyes widened, displaying her utter terror.

She clenched her fist around the tree bark and she mouthed his name.

"Austin Moon..."

That name triggered her memory, up to the point of meeting him.

:::

_"You okay?"_

_"Heeey." She giggled. He eyed her. _

_"Hey, I think you're drunk." She laughed._

_"Of course I am, silly!" she chided, sounding extremely funny. "I don't usually act like this way." She glanced up at him through her eyelashes._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Austin Moon," he told her, after a beat of silence. _

_She grinned. __"That's a cool nameee." _

_He smiled at her. _

_"My name's Ally Dawson."_

:::

And that's all she remembered, before everything went blank.

"Good morning, Ally!" She turned her head weakly to the speaker. Her best friend raced to her side, waving at her eagerly.

"Hm? Ah! Good morning, Trish!" Trish was a Latina girl, with long, dark brown curly hair. She was a bit shorter than her, but her size wasn't a factor when she was on a rampage.

"Ah~! Ally," her friend sang, elated. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"About yesterday, I know I invited you to the party, but I couldn't go," Trish brought up, honestly sorry. "I'm sorry I couldn't go. I accidentally fell asleep, after all those jobs and homework, and then I woke up at three in the morning. The party would have been over by then... Sorry."

"Oh.." she uttered, a bit dejected, and slightly angry by the fact that her friend dragged her to go, but she didn't go herself. But her anger quickly diminished, when she heard her friend's sincerity. "Eh? Ah... it's alright. Don't worry about it. I'm not mad." Trish leaned close to her body, and looked at her, smiling.

"But it seems like you had fun, Ally," her best friend grinned manically.

"Wha-?" she stammered.

Fear coursed through her body.

Did Trish see through her?

Did Trish know she was jostled awake in a strange dorm?

"What are you talking about?"

The Latina girl pointed to her neck, with a smile playing on her lips, indicating that she should look her neck.

No words were exchanged between the two for a moment.

"You've got a hickey."

She froze.

Her eyes wandered to her neck, and she spotted a mark adorning her skin.

Trish was right.

There was a _hickey_.

* * *

"Austin!" she shouts, throwing the doors to the classroom open loudly, in a fit of anger.

Adrenaline rushed through her body, providing her strength to call him out. Normally, she would be stuttering with her stage fright and all, but she was angry, and all she could see was red.

She was angry.

She wanted revenge.

She wanted answers.

"Bastard! What did you do to my neck? What did you do to me last night? You... aaaah!" she cried out, ignoring the stares boring into her skull, with confusion.

The blond lifted his head up to acknowledge her presence and then he sent her a calm expression, glancing at her briefly, without care in the world. He propped an elbow on the table's surface, which he placed his head on his palm, nonchalantly.

He raised an eyebrow.

He looked indifferent to the whole ordeal.

She was wearing a jacket, with the zipper zipped high to her neck, obscuring the view of her neck, and covering the hickey.

She furrowed her eyebrows, and clenched her teeth together tightly, keeping it close; otherwise she would shout some harmful words and phrases at him. Seeing his face fueled angrier in her body, which she didn't know she contained. She was normally a sweet and innocent girl, but this... this was a concerning matter (Plus, spending time with Trish had it's pros and cons... Sure she was able to stand up for herself, for her morals (Pro)... But this was a con; she was more brash and a little aggressive, at the moment.).

"And hello there to you, Ally." He smirked. "Well, you were in my bed... What do you think?" She knit her eyebrows together, and gave him the best glare she could muster up at the moment. Her eyes caught something shining on his neck.

It was a gold chain with the letter 'A' attached to it.

"Asshole! My necklace! Give it back to me!" She was pissed off.

First they wake up in the same bed, then she retains a hickey from him, and now he has her necklace?

What the _hell_?

What next!

He smiled.

He pointed to the necklace hanging on his neck.

"You want it?" He eyed her.

_'YES!'_ He took her silence as a confirmation for 'yes'.

"Come and get it yourself. After what happened last night..."

"Heh?" Her face heat up, as he pulled the zipper of her jacket down, and showed the hickey adorning her neck, referring to her actions last night. "...You shouldn't be embarrassed."

"Gah!" she pulled back, zipping her jacket back up, covering her hickey. "Don't touch me!" she exclaimed.

Her heart beat quickly inside her chest, and she blushed like there was no tomorrow.

_Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump._

"No! Nothing happened! Nothing at all, so stop imagining things! Bastard!" she denied, not believing his words. He raised an eyebrow and challenged her.

"What? It was nothing to you? Do you want to do it again?"

"Tch! Of course not! It's just..." she trailed off, not knowing what she was going to say next. He smirked.

"Yesterday, you couldn't have enough of it, so I just thought that maybe you wanted some more...?" He leaned his face on his hand, eyeing her, challenging her, to say something about the whole ordeal.

"Wh-what?" Her face even redder than before.

"Al-Ally! Trish exclaimed from behind her, trailing her anxiously. Sweat formed on her forehead, when she realized the situation her friend has gotten herself in.

"Bastard!"

Her face heat up with the innuendo of his words.

She could hear the whispering coming from Austin's classmates.

They were whispering.

They were gossiping.

They were talking about_ her and Austin_.

Her bravery from earlier was diminishing fairly quickly, when she saw the stares and pointing of the others present in the room.

He stared at her, a smile playing on his lips at her reaction.

"A-ah..."

_'What should I think about that? What should I say about that?'_ She gave Austin one last glare.

"You'll pay for this!" she exclaims, before bounding away, escaping the room with embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

She had never been so embarrassed in her life!

He just shifted his body to follow her out of the room, ignoring the stares of his classmates.

He scoffs.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

She leaned down, with her hands on her knees, panting out of breath, as she ran out of the room. Trish looks at her worriedly.

"Ah... ah... ah..." she pants.

"Are you okay, Ally?" She wipes her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Why him?" she mumbles. "That jerk... what will I do?"

:::

His eyes followed her as she exited, with a blank face.

"Hey!" He looks to the speaker. "Can I ask you something...?" Dez, his best friend, questioned.

He raised an eyebrow, signaling for him to continue his question.

"I'm just curious... are you satisfied?"

"..."

The blond's eyes wandered to the spot her last saw her - the doorway - and pressed his lips into a thin line.

"No," he uttered. The red head looked genuinely surprised and taken aback.

"No? Why not?" He sighed.

"Nah." He leaned back on his chair and sighed, frowning slightly. "Nothing happened, therefore there was no satisfaction."

"Huh?" Dez muttered, his eyes wide in confusion. Sweat formed on Dez's eyebrow.

"Yesterday, she just tripped and fell on top of me. So I dragged her to my dorm, and laid her on my bed. Nothing happened," he reiterated.

"Then why did you-?"

"It was just a joke." He smirked. "It was fun." He stared straight in front of him, mutely. "I'll tell her..."

"..."

"...soon..."

He ignored Dez's incredulous stares beside him, and the whispers and gossips of him and Ally around him.

Ally Dawson, huh?

...

He would he lying if he said he was glad nothing happened between them.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well... that's all. It was pretty short, compared to my other one-shots... but any matter... Do you have any questions? :D (Well... yeah - it's way OOC, but I wanted something humorous... and this is humorous, right? Yup (At least in my mind... Depends on which way you look at it...). And Austin seems slightly jerk-ish? Well... he's a teenage boy, and boys are... boys. They're unique in personality.).

Ah! I'm curious; how did you think this would have ended, if I hadn't provided an ending...?

Follow me on twitter for occasional updates and usual idiocy! My user is . KairiR5! :)

Drop me a line? (: (I wanna hear you're thoughts; I enjoyed them a lot!)


End file.
